Lunes
by LeafIAmTheUniverse
Summary: El timbre del despertador empezó a sonar puntualmente a la hora estipulada, Asano Gakushū emitió un suave gruñido y asomó perezosamente la mano derecha fuera del grueso edredón para apagar a tientas el reloj. Primer día en su nueva preparatoria y todo figuraba para ser un buen comienzo. Todo excepto un encuentro inesperado
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, hola~. Leaf al habla._

 _Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic medianamente largo sobre Ansatsu Kyoushitsu y está centrado, como ya lo habrán visto, en_ _Gakushū y Karma. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decir al respecto, pero supongo que lo haré capítulo a capítulo mientras la historia avanza, por ahora aclararé uno o dos puntos y prometo que será la primera y última vez que hable tanto en un capítulo:_

 _El fanfic se ubica sólo algunos meses después de la graduación de secundaria, cuando los personajes principales entran a la preparatoria._

 _Esta historia fue empezada a finales de 2015, cuando ni siquiera el manga había sido terminado y ni qué decir de la segunda temporada del animé que ni siquiera había empezado a ser emitida, por lo que habrá un par de cosas que quizá no cuadren mucho con la historia original. Aun así, al darle una última revisión procuré disminuir en la medida de lo posible las discordancias entre ambas versiones, pero está bien si consideran este trabajo como un Alternative Universe (AU) si creen que es demasiado alejado del original._

 _¿Por qué la historia se llama "Lunes"? Porque cuando lo empecé a hacer fue este el nombre con el que se guardó al ser la primera palabra del fic y… bueno, los títulos no son lo mío(?). Pero espero darle más relevancia al nombre en capítulos posteriores._

 _Y creo que esos son todos los puntos para comenzar. Obviamente la idea original y los personajes pertenecen a su creador Matsui Yuusei, yo sólo aporto mi grano de arena al fandom. Sin más que agregar, espero disfruten de la lectura y me apoyen en el transcurso de esta historia. ^^_

* * *

Lunes, 07:10 am.

El timbre del despertador empezó a sonar puntualmente a la hora estipulada, primero en un tono bajo y luego resonando fuerte y sin ninguna piedad hacia la persona que se encontraba aún acurrucado entre sus cobijas. Asano Gakushū emitió un suave gruñido y asomó perezosamente la mano derecha fuera del grueso edredón que lo cubría intentando buscar a tientas su despertador en la mesa de noche. Una vez lo encontró y ubicó el botón correcto, lo apagó.  
Incluso siendo un alumno modelo, ni él se salvaba de querer a veces esos _5 minutos más_ luego de escuchar la tan odiada alarma.

07:15 y su recién recuperado sueño fue interrumpido por una voz femenina proveniente de algún lugar más allá de su habitación:

–Gakushū, cariño. Ya está listo el desayuno.

Frunció un poco el ceño con su cara hundida en una mullida almohada y quedó otro par de segundos ahí. En momentos como ese se preguntaba si esa mujer, su madre, tenía alguna clase de sincronización con sus pensamientos o el reloj, pues la precisión con la que hacía las cosas era tan sorprendente que en más de una ocasión se planteó el analizarla para saber si era alguna clase de psíquica.

–….Voy –contestó todavía con somnolencia en un tono de voz tan bajo que era prácticamente imposible que su madre le escuchara, aunque él de alguna forma sabía que así había sido.

Luego de eso se escurrió hasta la orilla de su cama y, una vez puso un pie fuera de ella, el resto dejó de ser un problema. Echó una rápida mirada al interior de su cuarto y se detuvo al llegar a una silla donde se encontraba dispuesto para él su nuevo uniforme escolar, no era tan diferente al que había usado anteriormente, pero sin duda extrañaría esa banda con dos franjas rojas y una blanca al centro que solía indicar su superioridad ante todos como presidente del consejo estudiantil, pero ya tendría oportunidad de recuperarla.

Se vistió, arregló su cabello, tomó su maletín y finalmente dio un último bostezo antes de salir por la puerta, bajar las escaleras y reunirse con sus padres quienes ya se encontraban en la cocina.

–Buenos días –saludó mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas, recibiendo el mismo saludo de su madre y un _mhn_ por parte de su padre, que al parecer estaba demasiado absorto escribiendo algún documento en su laptop como para siquiera levantar la mirada.

Gakushū lo observó fijamente hasta que su atención fue desviada hacia el plato de comida servido delante de él, donde el tazón de arroz había sido adornado con un par de pequeñas ciruelas y una tira de alga formando una curiosa cara sonriente. El chico alzó una ceja y dirigió la vista hacia su madre quien le indicaba hiciera lo mismo, suspiró y permitió que en sus labios se dibujara una casi invisible sonrisa con la cual la mujer se dio por satisfecha. Junto con sus poderes psíquicos, también se cuestionaba cómo una persona tan dulce como su madre había terminado casada con alguien cuyo carácter tiránico y sangre fría aterrorizaba a cualquiera que estuviese en un radio de 5 metros alrededor de él…

"– _Ah claro, es porque ella es el único ser vivo en la Tierra al que él se digna a mostrar emociones…"_ –Se contestó a sí mismo mientras observaba, no sin cierta pena, la forma en que su padre sonreía cariñosamente a su madre cuando esta ponía una taza de café a su lado en tanto le correspondía el gesto con el mismo aprecio. El menor desvió la mirada indiscretamente hacia un costado para evitar seguir viendo la molesta escena, que más que molesta era bochornosa, pues en esos momentos sentía cómo el Presidente de la Junta dejaba de ocupar tal puesto y se convertía en un simple esposo torpemente enamorado de su pareja. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría su madre si se enterara que su _marido ejemplar_ había sido el responsable de aquella venda en la mejilla del chico hacía unos meses, además de traumatizar a una clase completa de alumnos para cumplir con su objetivo de destruir a otro grupo. En serio quería saberlo.

–Estás a un paso más cerca de entrar a la verdadera competencia, Asano –dio un discreto sobresalto al escuchar la voz del otro hombre–. La entrada a la preparatoria es uno de los tantos filtros por los que un alumno debe pasar antes de hacerse de un lugar en una buena universidad y luego un buen trabajo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Increpó de inmediato, ya era un reflejo para él ponerse alerta frente al mayor.

El padre levantó la vista de la pantalla para dirigirla hacia su hijo.

–Es normal desertar a medio camino: hay algunos que se darán por satisfechos con haber cursado la secundaria en una escuela de alto rendimiento y se estancarán en este punto, otros no estarán dispuestos a cargar de nuevo con la presión ejercida por este colegio y decidirán cambiar a institutos de menor rigor, y otros tantos se darán cuenta de que este no es el sitio al que pertenecen. A lo que quiero llegar, Asano –cerró de golpe su portátil antes de continuar–, es que a este nivel, en esta escuela, encontrarás personas cuyos futuros ya están decididos; si no es por ellos, es por alguien de más poder, y no te será tan sencillo jugar a ser su titiritero como lo has hecho los últimos 3 años con tus compañeros de clase y amigos.

El chico sonrió, desafiante.

–Bien, te demostraré que aun si aumenta el grado de dificultad, yo sobresal-…

–Lo esperaré con ansias, la clase de actuación que darás en esta nueva etapa –y terminó la conversación dando un sorbo a su café y empezando a comer su desayuno. El menor quedó un segundo cavilando sus palabras. Eso… a pesar de que el ahora expresidente sólo hablaba con él para darle alguna lección como si de un maestro se tratara, el anterior discursillo no se parecía en nada a las pláticas que tuvo alguna vez con él. Más bien era similar a… ¿un consejo? ¿Sería posible que aquel hombre haya querido aconsejar a su hijo por primera vez en la vida? Incluso creyó haber escuchado decirle que guardaba expectativas sobre su persona… Extraño, sin duda.

Luego de esa breve charla en la mesa (la cual dejó al chico con una curiosa sensación de incomodidad en el estómago), las cosas se normalizaron y el trayecto hacia la escuela pasó en completo calma a bordo del autobús que lo llevaba a la escuela. Gakushū fue dejado en la entrada del instituto, donde empezó a caminar mientras maldecía internamente por la lejanía de las instalaciones de preparatoria en relación a la puerta principal o el estacionamiento de ejecutivos, se había acostumbrado a las cómodas distancias de la secundaria, donde tenía que andar apenas unos cuantos metros desde la entrada para llegar a los edificios centrales y sólo unos pocos más al gimnasio.

Detuvo su marcha una vez llegó a la puerta del mismo, se estaba preparando la ceremonia de apertura y los estudiantes de secundaria empezaban a llenar el lugar poco a poco en desordenados grupos de amigos, cuyas pláticas probablemente se centraban en poner al día al resto sobre sus actividades vacacionales. Mas su interés se desvió hacia la escena que estaba a punto de presentarse donde, por la orden de algún maestro estricto, las filas fueron tomando forma hasta quedar integradas en cuatro únicos bloques: uno por cada clase.

"– _Así que la clase E en verdad desaparecerá a partir de este año…"_ –pensó, recordando haber escuchado hablar de esto a su padre por teléfono con otra persona. – _"Supongo que tuvo suficiente de su propio sistema"_ –una sonrisita asomó por sus labios cuando esto pasó por su mente. Aunque no había sido su obra, el escarmiento que se llevó el expresidente frente a la clase E en los últimos exámenes sirvió como una mínima compensación de su orgullo herido en esas misma fechas.

–Hey, Gakushū –por segunda vez en el día, el nombrado dio un sobresalto al ser sorprendido en sus cavilaciones. Ren Sakakibara, quien le había dado un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención, sintió cierta satisfacción por haber sorprendido a alguien tan inmutable como su amigo–. ¿Recordando viejos tiempos?

–Es de mal gusto llegar por detrás de las personas, Ren.

–Lo siento, lo siento, pero eras tú el que parecía estar en las nubes –encogió los hombros–. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que te confundiste y estabas a punto de entrar a la ceremonia de apertura de secundaria. ¡Qué vergonzoso, deberías agradecerme por haberte detenido! –se mofó y consiguió con ello que el ceño del expresidente se frunciera en una mueca de disgusto.

–No seas ridículo –reclamó volviendo a caminar–. Sólo me detuve porque quería averiguar si la persona que recomendé logró convertirse en el nuevo presidente estudiantil. Eso es todo.

–Si tú lo dices… –incrédulo, comenzó a andar un par de pasos por detrás del otro con el maletín colgando en un costado de su espalda y su mano libre dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

–" _Como todo un casanova…"_

Pasó un suspiro por su gargantacomo si estuviese cansado del comportamiento de su amigo, y tal vez así era, pero no sería tan desalmado para hacérselo saber a Ren. Él y el resto de los virtuosos ya tenían suficiente con saber que Gakushū los reemplazaría fácilmente si la situación lo requería, aunque el autodenominado poeta podía darse el lujo de presumir ser más cercano al estudiante no. 1 que cualquier otra persona, o por lo menos lo era en apariencia.

–Como sea, ¿no estás entusiasmado? –Empezó a hablar de nuevo– ¿No sientes esa embriagante emoción por desconocido invadir tu cuerpo? ¿El sano temor de dar un paso adelante en nuestras vidas? ¿La curiosidad por saber qué nos encontraremos tras las puertas de la adolescencia, o… a _quién_?

Gakushū rodó los ojos con hastío. Sin necesidad de verlo, sabía que esas últimas palabras estaban dirigidas a alguna alumna atractiva con la que su amigo trataba de coquetear, en algún punto había considerado el hablar con él respecto a eso, pues sabía de primera mano que quienes caían más fácilmente en sus galanterías no eran precisamente mujeres jóvenes, como a él le gustaría. Aunque no podía decir nada, él mismo daba una simpática sonrisa a las chicas que le saludaban en el camino, ya que era consciente que para recuperar su privilegiada posición de la secundaría debía ganarse el favor de cuantos pudiera desde el principio y el que todos los viesen como alguien superior sólo facilitaba las cosas, a veces era un poco aburrido.

Mientras andaban, pudo notar cómo entre más se acercaba a las puertas de la preparatoria, menos rostros le eran reconocibles. Los chicos a su alrededor superaban con más facilidad su altura a comparación de sus días en la secundaria y todos pasaban dirigiéndoles una corta mirada curiosa como si se trataran de las nuevas adquisiciones escolares. Se dio cuenta de la poca presencia que tenía en ese lugar a pesar de ser el hijo de quien algún vez gobernó esa escuela, y por un segundo, se sintió insignificante. Insignificante porque inevitablemente habría personas más influyentes que él en ese nuevo nivel, porque tendría que labrarse de nuevo esa fama de estudiante perfecto que había cargado durante toda la secundaria, y porque no sería sino hasta segundo grado cuando tendría la oportunidad de recuperar su poder como presidente del cuerpo estudiantil.

Sabía que debía comenzar de cero y aunque confiaba en su poder de persuasión y socialización, tener algunos respaldos de su antigua escuela nunca estaba de más. Pero ese era el problema, pues a pesar de que no faltara mucho para dar inicio al discurso de bienvenida, eran relativamente pocas las caras conocidas con las que se había encontrado en el camino, es decir, ni siquiera el resto de los virtuosos habían hecho acto de presencia ese día y ni qué hablar de las clases B, C y D con cuyos alumnos, si bien no estaba completamente familiarizado, sí que podría recordar algunos rostros de los cuales pocos rondaban por ahí.

"– _Y la clase E… debió haber por lo menos uno o dos que lograran aprobar el examen de ingreso, ¿no?"_

–Es un alivio que ya no tengamos que lidiar con cosas como el consejo estudiantil o incluso esa odiosa clase E, ¿cierto? –Como si hubiese leído su mente, Ren alzó la voz una vez más por encima de los pensamientos de Gakushū.

–¿Sabes si alguno de ellos logró entrar? –Preguntó con la mirada siempre al frente.

–Qué va, incluso el número de los que se presentaron para la prueba de admisión fue ridículo. Supongo que sus resultados en los últimos exámenes fueron sólo un golpe de suerte si decidieron dejar de estudiar o cambiarse a una escuela más barata o sencilla –encogió los hombros–. Es una lástima, en verdad me hubiese gustado salir con esa chica Kanzaki por lo menos una vez.

Se detuvo. Sintió como si las palabras de su amigo hubiesen evocado las de su propio padre esta mañana y todas las ideas en su cabeza comenzaron a tornarse en un solo pensamiento.

–Con que a esto se refería con "filtros"… –dijo más bien para sí mismo en un tono pensativo una vez recuperó el paso.

–¿Dijiste algo?

–No, nada. Será mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos llegar tarde al discurso de bienvenida.

Durante su estadía en el gimnasio de la preparatoria, Gakushū se dedicó a pensar sobre la plática que había tenido con su padre esa mañana, con Ren hace un rato y lo que él mismo había visto mientras caminaban hasta ese lugar. Echó una rápida y discreta ojeada a la mayor cantidad de asistentes que pudo y luego bajó un poco la cabeza sujetando su barbilla con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha. Del molesto grupo de seguidoras que tenía sólo lograba localizar a unas cuantas dispersas entre la multitud, Teppei Araki y Tomoya Seo probablemente sólo habían llegado unos cuantos minutos después de ellos, pero estaban ahí, y a pesar de que lo más común sería que los alumnos de la secundaria Kunugigaoka fueran los principales aspirantes en entrar a la preparatoria del mismo nombre, podía deducir que muchas de las caras desconocidas eran estudiantes de otras escuelas que habían entrado ahí con el examen de ingreso o por conexiones dentro del colegio. Y lo más importante; no había un sólo rastro de cualquier estudiante de la anterior clase E en todo el gimnasio.

Después de lo que había pasado en secundaria, no es como si guardase alguna clase de rencor contra ellos luego de que aceptaron hacer el favor que él personalmente les había pedido, pues incluso llegó a admitir la capacidad de ese grupo de sobreponerse a su papel asignado como escoria de la escuela. Pero era exactamente _ese_ favor lo que causaba más bochorno a alguien tan orgulloso como él.  
El último año había estado lleno de frustrantes derrotas, misterios sin resolver y enfrentamientos con su padre día tras día, pero ahora que estaba en preparatoria las páginas volvían a ponerse en blanco, era libre de abrirse paso entre los demás sin ningún obstáculo; sin una clase E él podría hacer las cosas a su manera con todos sus seguidores obedeciendo cada una de sus órdenes al pie de la letra, sin nada en su camino o un objetivo fijo al cual derrotar, podría incluso ser paciente y ascender al poder tranquilamente para demostrar al expresidente de la junta que sus métodos de liderazgo eran los correctos. Podría ser todo como debió haber sido hace un año…

Gakushū sonrió inconscientemente por ese último pensamiento y por más que lo intentó no pudo reprimir la risilla de júbilo que se escapaba por sus labios, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Ren quien se sobresaltó un poco con ello e incluso alejó de un par de brinquitos su silla del sitio donde se encontraba su amigo. Escucharlo reír de esa manera sólo le provocaba un mal presentimiento.

–Creo que esto de los filtros no está tan mal… -murmuró con complacencia cruzando los brazos e incluso relajando la expresión de su cara para volver a prestar atención en el discurso que se estaba dando frente a él.

Pero lo que Gakushū no sabía, era que sus planes durarían apenas los 17 minutos restantes del discurso más los 6 que le tomara llegar a su nuevo salón, pues al correr la puerta se encontraría con la única persona capaz de saltarse su propia bienvenida y arruinarlo todo en tan sólo 5 segundos.

Porque ahí, sentado despreocupadamente en el fondo del salón mientras bebía una malteada de fresa y se balanceaba sobre su silla, se encontraba la persona con la que menos quería toparse en ese lugar, en su misma clase: Karma Akabane.

* * *

 _Y~ hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y les interese continuar la historia, que apenas ha comenzado.  
Recuerdo que empecé a escribir esto por la semana Karushuu del año pasado, pero debido a mi inconsistencia y falta de inspiración no pude avanzar de forma significativa hasta después de algunos días, en verdad estuve triste de no participar. _

_¿Algunas anotaciones antes de despedirme? Sí, sólo unas cuantas:_

 _La imagen de Gakushū siendo un chico normal que no quiere levantarse de la cama es preciosa._

 _Me tomé la libertad de darle personalidad a la desconocida madre de ese niño. Como ya lo habrán notado, pienso en ella como una persona amable y algo ajena a la relación que tienen su padre e hijo. En lo que me baso para esto es porque… bueno, antes Asano padre no era el monstruo manipulador que fue hasta últimas instancias. Seguro cuando él y su mujer se conocieron y enamoraron ambos eran personas amables y compatibles entre sí y me gusta pensar que ella no cambió. Eso de hacer situaciones familiares tan dramáticas no es lo mío._

 _Por último, sé que en la historia original en la graduación Gakushū tiene un par de líneas con Karma e incluso le dice que le hará revelar todos los secretos de ese año, pero como ya dije, la mayor parte de este fic fue escrito antes incluso de la finalización del manga, y yo, por motivos de la historia, no quise cambiar el factor sorpresa de esos dos encontrándose en el mismo salón de la preparatoria. Espero que esto no les moleste._

 _Creo que eso es todo, sí. Lamento aburrirlos con tantos detalles si leyeron todo hasta aquí, pero también se los agradezco. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y pasen un buen día uwu_

 _Leaf._


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

–Vaya, miren quién está aquí –el chico de la cabellera roja sonrió con sorna, se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia Gakushū con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo una cajita de malteada–. Tal parece que a partir de hoy seremos compañeros de clase. Llevémonos bien, Don Segundón.

Con esas palabras acompañadas de una mirada desafiante, Karma Akabane declaró discretamente la guerra al expresidente del consejo estudiantil, que aunque procuraba no demostrar su molestia, la forma en que sus puños se ciñeron a los costados y que su respuesta fuera un seco _"muévete"_ indicaban claramente lo contrario.

Porque había algo en el anterior integrante de la clase E que le hacía perder la paciencia y querer salir de ahí con rapidez para ir a cualquier sitio donde pudiese quejarse, maldecirlo y golpear algo cómodamente hasta calmar su disgusto. Su simple presencia lo molestaba, ni siquiera el que Karma le hubiese recordado la derrota que sufrió contra él en los últimos exámenes le había hecho enfadar tanto como saber que estarían en el mismo salón. Incluso hubiese sido capaz de propinarle un puñetazo en la cara ahí mismo, de no ser porque detrás de él estaban el resto de sus nuevos compañeros intentando averiguar el motivo por el que Gakushū estorbaba la puerta, y él mismo no deseaba ganarse una suspensión el primer día de clases. Por tanto, y de la forma más _diplomática_ posible, se abrió paso por un lado del pelirrojo sin importarle si llegaba a empujarlo en cuanto escuchó el timbre que daba inicio a las clases sonar. Aunque Karma no se dejó tocar y sólo se apartó volviendo a su correspondiente lugar al fondo del salón.

El primer módulo comenzó, y como es lo común para los alumnos que ingresan a un nuevo nivel académico, los maestros pidieron a los estudiantes presentarse y decir demás datos personales para conocerse más rápido. Todo habría estado bien, de no ser porque cada profesor pedía exactamente lo mismo y el grupo terminó repitiendo el mismo discursito una y otra vez durante el resto de la mañana. Cosa que le sirvió a Gakushū para reconocer entre sus compañeros antiguos contactos de secundaria, apellidos conocidos fuera de esas instalaciones e incluso recabar información básica de cada uno para poder usarla después.

Pero…

–Akabane Karma, 16 años, secundaria Kunugigaoka. Espero divertirme con todos ustedes.

Y volvía a sentarse con una inocente sonrisa que el de ojos violeta no se tragaba, porque sabía que en aquellas palabras había intenciones más deshonestas de lo que dejaba ver su falso tono de voz. Sin pensarlo demasiado concluyó que Karma pretendía hacer justo lo decía: divertirse con ellos.

O mejor dicho; a costa suya.

El resto del día transcurrió en relativa calma –por no decir aburrida– entre el cambio de un módulo a otro, algunos de sus compañeros incluso se levantaban de sus asientos en la primera oportunidad para saludar a Gakushū y hablar de la antigua secundaria mientras él fingía interés en sus palabras. Detrás de él, Ren Sakakibara observaba el comportamiento de su amigo y negaba con cierta desaprobación la cabeza, porque él conocía bastante bien el verdadero carácter del hijo del expresidente y temía que alguien le hiciera enfadar o lo sacara de quicio, ya que entonces tiraría abajo todo su teatro mostrándose como la persona calculadora y apática que realmente era, y vamos, que nadie querría ver eso tan temprano en la mañana.  
Pero la cuestión era, que el proclamado poeta sabía bien quién representaba la mayor amenaza para el reinado que Gakushū pretendía alzar desde ese momento, y esta persona estaba recargada tranquilamente en el respaldo de su silla, observando todo a su alrededor como si planease algo y poniendo especial atención en el chico que entablaba fácilmente conversación con varios estudiantes a la vez. Era como si ese breve momento fuera sólo la calma antes de la tormenta.

Mas esto no pasaba desapercibido para Gakushū quien en todo momento sintió una penetrante mirada puesta sobre él, incluso se atrevía a decir que la otra persona no se esforzaba siquiera en hacerlo menos evidente y que, de ser posible, ya le habría taladrado la cabeza con sólo verlo. Le incomodaba, y la incomodidad le producía enfado, y el enfado impaciencia, y la impaciencia unas ganas casi incontrolables de mandar a todos a la porra para quedarse tranquilo y refunfuñando en su sitio el resto del día.

Pero por otro lado sabía bien que este era el objetivo del otro.  
Mientras hablaba con sus nuevos compañeros de temas sin relevancia, pensaba para sus adentros una forma de desmoronar los molestos planes de su _acosador_ y de paso conseguir divertirse un poco él mismo, pues no le permitiría darse el gusto de verlo enfadado el primer día de clases y en cambio Gakushū ahora deseaba observar la cara de Karma al ver frustradas sus intenciones.

Podría ignorarlo por completo hasta que el otro se cansara y desistiera de mirarlo, podría lanzarle con suma discreción su borrador para golpearlo y el molesto fuera él, o podría incluso sólo darse la vuelta, sonreírle falsamente e invitarlo con ese cinismo disfrazado de amabilidad que tan bien sabía lograr a formar parte de la charla sin sentido de la cual apenas prestaba atención por pensar aquello. Si le rechazaba sería el pelirrojo quien quedaría como una persona huraña o incluso grosera a vista de los demás y él mismo reforzaría la imagen que deseaba obtener de alguien amigable y abierto al grupo, porque ni siquiera consideraba como probabilidad el que Karma aceptara su invitación.

–Heh~ con que así es como consigues a tu séquito de fieles aduladores.

Pero una vez más, la voz de su rival consiguió destruir sus planes y hacerlo girar la cabeza para darse cuenta de que estaba apenas unos pasos detrás de él, con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y viéndolo desde arriba con una sospechosa sonrisa maliciosa. Gakushū frunció notoriamente el ceño pero no respondió nada, de hecho estaba un poco sorprendido de que el de los ojos color miel pareciera haber adivinado su objetivo con tan sólo observarlo unos minutos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en ponerles la correa para que sigan todas tus órdenes sin vacilar?

–¿Tienes algún problema con establecer relaciones con tus compañeros? –Contestó en un tono cortante y con la vista fija en el otro chico–. Aunque si te has saltado la ceremonia de inicio quiere decir que tanto eso como reglas de la escuela no significan nada para ti. ¿Me equivoco, Akabane?

El nombrado soltó una risita.

–Eres muy observador, _presidente_ –se burló a sabiendas que ese título ya no le correspondía. Mientras, los otros alumnos guardaban cada vez más distancia de ambos chicos de estaturas iguales, ni siquiera Ren intentó acercarse para aligerar la tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo en ese momento, porque presentía el peligro de intervenir entre ellos. Simplemente, Gakushū y Karma imponían estando juntos–. Oh, ¿podría ser que me buscaste durante la ceremonia y te sentiste mal de no verme ahí?

–Como si fuera posible –respondió de inmediato–. Es sólo que el gimnasio estuvo demasiado tranquilo como para pensar que tú te encontrabas en él.

–¿Crees que sería capaz de meterme en problemas el primer día de clases?

–Te creo capaz de muchas cosas, y esa es sólo una de ellas.

–¿Debería tomar eso como un insulto o-…?

–No, no es un halago –le interrumpió.

"– _Uwaaah… desearía que el maestro llegara de una buena vez"_ –pidió Ren para sus adentros mientras observaba desde su pupitre detrás del de Gakushū cómo ambos chicos se mataban con la mirada, continuando con su guerra de orgullo. Si esto llegaba a ocurrir con frecuencia consideraría seriamente el cambiarse al lugar más alejado de las hileras que ocupaban esos dos para no acabar en medio de sus disputas.

La campana que ponía fin al almuerzo sonó, pero los dos chicos no dejaron de retarse en silencio hasta que el maestro entró y pidió a todos ocupar su asiento. Karma se retiró al suyo con cierto rezago y llevándose ambas manos a la parte posterior de la nuca, Gakushū por su parte observó los movimientos del contrario por el rabillo del ojo para prevenir cualquier atentado en su contra al darle la espalda. Aunque más que eso, le causaba intriga los motivos que pudiese tener el otro para buscar un enfrentamiento tan directo contra él.

Pero en realidad no necesitó pensar mucho al respecto.

Karma era una persona competitiva, orgullosa y aunque odiara admitirlo, hábil en muchas cosas. Era el único estudiante que representó para Gakushū un verdadero rival académico por lo menos el último año de la secundaria, y ni qué decir ahora, habiéndose enterado gracias al cotilleo de sus compañeros de grupo que el chico obtuvo la mayor puntuación en el examen de ingreso, lo que le permitió ascender rápidamente entre los escaños de la clasificación hasta acomodarse sin problema en la clase A del primer año de preparatoria. Pero ahí radicaba la raíz del asunto, porque el expresidente no creía que la principal prioridad del pelirrojo fuera sobresalir académicamente u obtener algún beneficio de sus altas calificaciones (de ser así lo habría hecho desde el primer día y no hasta el último año), desde el principio Akabane Karma demostró ser talentoso tanto académica como físicamente y no tuvo reparo en meterse en cada pelea que se le ponía enfrente apaleando por completo a aquellos con el suficiente grado de idiotez como para creer que podrían ganarle. Su motivación le era desconocida, pero si reflexionaba que durante todo el tercer año ambos jugaron sólo de su " _lado del tablero",_ ahora cobraba sentido si Karma pretendía arrastrarlo hacia su propio extremo, donde podría comprobar las habilidades de pelea de Gakushū y compararlas con las suyas.

–" _Tsk, como si fuera a caer en tu tonto jueguito tan fácilmente…"_ –pensó el chico modelo mientras giraba un poco la cabeza para ver al otro y darse cuenta que seguía observándolo.

Porque aquella vez del Boutaoshi, y la forma en que logró meterles una buena refriega a algunos de sus compañeros él solo, no pasó desapercibido a ojos del pelirrojo. Gakushū había mantenido oculta su capacidad para el combate durante toda la secundaria hasta ese momento, nunca había tenido necesidad de mostrarlas y en un juego como ese fue la mejor oportunidad para lucirlas, aunque al final terminara siendo derrotado. Pero no era sólo su dominio de las artes marciales lo que llamaba la atención de Karma, sino el hecho de haber sido capaz de frenar a varios de sus colegas quienes habían recibido entrenamiento especial de asesinato durante todo el año, incluido él mismo.

* * *

 _Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo. Gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus lindos reviews en el capítulo anterior, motiva bastante ese tipo de cosas uwu  
En este capítulo yo quería hacer ver cómo pienso que sería su reencuentro en la preparatoria, porque a pesar de que las cosas terminaron bien en el día de la graduación, creo que Gaku habría querido no repetir más lo ocurrido en secundaria y empezar todo de cero. Además, yo creo que todos nos quedamos con las ganas de ver a esos dos enfrentarse en una pelea y pienso que Karma también está personalmente interesado en eso. Me pregunto quién ganaría~~~_

 _Dije que no iba a hablar mucho en los siguientes capítulos y voy a cumplirlo. Sólo un par de cosillas que olvidé escribir en el primero:_

 _Doy gracias a otra autora, Blood ErroR, por ayudarme con algunos detalles de la historia cuando apenas había comenzado. Si por alguna extraña razón no han leído sus excelentes fics Karushuu entonces los invito a pasarse por su perfil y hacerlo, se van a llevar una grata sorpresa.  
También quiero agradecer a mi mejor amiga Lucrecia quien es la que tiene que soportar siempre mis ataques de "NO SÉ QUÉ ESCRIBIR, ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO" a parte de ser la persona encargada de hacerle las revisiones a mis fics 'cause soy insegura al respecto. Te quiero, cariño uwu (?)_

 _Ahora sí ya, espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo y quieran continuar conmigo la historia. Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche, según cuando lean esto ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

El primer día acabó sin más disturbios y después de eso el resto de la semana transcurrió con tal tranquilidad que poco a poco los estudiantes olvidaron el pequeño incidente del inicio de curso. O mejor dicho, Ren había calmado sus temores de que la escuela explotara en alguno de los roces de Akabane y Gakushū que había pronosticado erróneamente.

Bueno, tal vez exageraba un poco con la parte de "explotar", pero sólo no podía dejar de estar preocupado por la reacción de alguno de los dos en caso de que el otro sacara una mayor calificación en los exámenes de diagnóstico que a todos los maestros les dio por aplicar los primeros días. Para su tranquilidad, Gakushū logró mejores puntajes en la mayoría de los test y este no era tan infantil como para querer ir a restregárselo en la cara al pelirrojo, quién ni se inmutaba cuando ganaba contra el otro.

Pero incluso eso era un problema, porque cuando eso pasaba, su amigo conseguía tener lapsos de paranoia donde creía que se burlaba en silencio de él por haberle vencido o que intentaba pretender que aquello no tenía importancia para Karma, y al final era Ren quien debía soportar el mal humor pésimamente disimulado de Gakushū por el resto del día.

Karma por su parte seguía distante al resto de sus compañeros, la fama como buscapleitos que le había seguido durante toda la secundaría lo acompañaba incluso en la preparatoria y provocaba que los otros alumnos se mostraran cautos al tratar con él, aunque eso no evitaba que otros tantos se acercaran con motivos más amistosos, guiados por la curiosidad y el conocimiento de sus antiguas hazañas. Pero incluso si gozaba de cierta popularidad en la clase, el pelirrojo no parecía especialmente interesado en entablar amistad con los demás, así que terminaron por dejarlo en paz para que continuara molestando al ahora presidente de la clase con la mirada.

Aunque esto acabó cuando, al cuarto día, Gakushū se cambió de asiento.

El suceso fue repentino e inesperado. Una tranquila y algo fría mañana, Karma caminaba con pereza por el pasillo hacia su salón, bostezó antes de tomar la hendidura de la puerta para correrla hacia un lado y permitirse pasar, pero tuvo que contener su sorpresa y la mitad de su bostezo cuando, al entrar, se percató de la presencia del otro sentado en uno de los escritorios desocupados al fondo del salón, justo al lado del suyo. Quedó un momento paralizado en el umbral de la puerta sin decidir si avanzar o quedarse ahí, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a caminar por la hilera de su asiento.

Mentir sería decir que no le causó cierta incomodidad tenerlo tan cerca, sin embargo de ahí a que fuera a demostrarlo había mucho trecho.

–No pensé que fueras de los que se sientan al fondo de la clase –comenzó a hablar en tanto se acomodaba en su silla–. Siempre supuse que eras de esos niños listos que ocupan los primeros lugares del salón para responder en cuanto el profesor hace una pregunta.

Se burló, aunque esto de poco sirvió pues el otro parecía demasiado entretenido haciendo apuntes en su cuaderno como para prestarle atención. Karma resopló con fastidio, pero cuando apenas iba a sentarse y olvidarse del asunto, Gakushū le dio su respuesta.

–Las personas alrededor de mí eran demasiado ruidosas y las únicas sillas disponibles para cambiarse son estas –contestó con monotonía sin despegar la vista de sus apuntes. El chico rebelde sintió que aquella respuesta había sido premeditada–. Pero eso a ti no te incumbe.

–Tendrás mucho más lejos el pizarrón, tal vez no alcances a ver bien –comenzó a explicar.

–Mi vista es bastante buena –se excusó.

–Será problemático cuando debas pasar al frente.

–No me importa caminar un poco más.

–Los maestros a veces centran más su atención en los últimos de las filas.

–Como si eso me afectara.

–Ya no estarás cerca de tu amigo de palabras rebuscadas.

–Fantástico, un punto más a favor.

–….

Última oportunidad.

–Me tendrás a mí justo al lado.

Gakushū soltó el bolígrafo que llevaba en las manos y alzó la vista hacia los ojos de su interlocutor por primera vez en toda la plática.

–Es mejor que tenerte detrás clavándome la mirada en la nuca.

Karma encogió los hombros y soltó una risita discreta decidido a dejar el asunto por la paz. No le importaba que el otro se hubiese percatado de sus miradas hacia él los últimos días, incluso era capaz de decir que esto iba con toda la intención de ser notado y de paso incomodarlo… O eso había sido el primer, tal vez también el segundo día, porque luego de eso encontró en observarlo algo más divertido que fastidiarlo.

Empezó el día en que notó que el cuello de su camisa estaba ligeramente desacomodado. No era la gran cosa, un simple doblez cerca del hombro derecho producto quizá de haberse colgado la mochila en el trayecto hacia el salón. Pero de fijar la atención en ese pequeño pliegue de tela, pasó a ver cómo la parte trasera de su cabello lucía algo plana a comparación de los costados por culpa de la almohada y tal vez un poco de prisa en la mañana, de que los lóbulos de sus orejas formaban dos perfectos circulitos en lugar de pegarse a los costados como en otras personas, de cómo –a pesar de tener la misma estatura– su espalda era ligeramente más amplia que la suya o lo singular del color de su cabello, incluso se dio cuenta de la forma en que sus hombros se tensaban intentando ser discreto cuando se daba cuenta o recordaba que él lo estaba viendo.

Observar a detalle la espalda de Gakushū se había vuelto un pasatiempo para Karma y no quería preguntarse por qué.

En un minuto estaba intentando provocarlo y al siguiente no podía desprender la mirada de él. Era hipnótico y de alguna manera interesante, había ocasiones en que se perdía tanto en ello que no despertaba hasta escuchar la campana anunciando el fin de la clase o darse cuenta que el de los ojos violentas también lo estaba observando con una expresión de enfado en el rostro. Era aquí cuando el pelirrojo debía actuar rápido y pretender que sólo lo hacía por molestar, y aparentemente lo había logrado.

A pesar de su impresión inicial, luego de un rato concluyó que tener al presidente a un lado podría hacer las clases un poco más interesantes para él, incluso si eso suponía haber perdido su objeto de distracción durante las mismas.

•••

No pudo haber estado más equivocado.

Karma había tenifo la intención de divertirse a expensas de su nuevo _vecino_ gastándole bromas como poner wasabi en su asiento o una bomba fétida bajo el escritorio. Pero Gakushū era lo suficientemente precavido como para verificar todos los días si había algo extraño en su lugar antes de sentarse, también se aseguraba de llevar su mochila consigo si salía del salón e incluso cuando entraba hacía que alguien lo hiciera primero para cerciorarse de que, en caso de haber algo esperándole en el umbral de la puerta, este le cayera a la otra persona y no a él. El pelirrojo al principio vio esto como un reto a su creatividad y frecuentemente ponía todo de sí para lograr hacerle alguna jugarreta al otro, pero incluso si logró instalar un pequeño cañón de harina en la casilla de Gakushū o adornar su paraguas con pintura rosa y stickers de conejitos blancos un día de lluvia, lo único que conseguía eran notas de reporte obligándolo a permanecer en la escuela luego de la hora de salida limpiando el salón como castigo.

Cualquiera pensaría que era estúpido intentar meterse con el presidente de la clase, o peor aún; el hijo del antiguo dueño de la escuela, pero Karma encontraba tan entretenido ver los esfuerzos sobrehumanos que hacía el otro por no perder los estribos frente al resto, que se conservaba sonriendo divertido incluso si estaba refregando los pisos del aula.

Por supuesto al de ojos violeta esto no le hacía ninguna gracia, porque a pesar de guardar admirablemente la compostura por fuera, por dentro sentía unos deseos asesinos de destruirlo completamente, de darle una lección frente a todo el grupo y hacer que se disculpara ante él de rodillas y tocando el piso con la frente. Pero sabía que el otro chico era tan orgulloso como él y que algo como eso era imposible incluso si intentaba hacerlo en verdad, por eso, cuando llegó el día en que Karma diluyó somníferos en su botella de agua haciéndole caer dormido en plena clase de matemáticas y luego ganarse un breve sermón por parte del maestro, lo que obtuvo el problemático chico no fue un simple reporte, sino una carta ultimátum anunciando su suspensión para la próxima vez que le causara problemas al otro.

El tiempo que Karma duró jugando con su compañero del lado fue apenas de un par de semanas antes de recibir aquella amenaza, ya que inmediatamente después de eso, un periodo de calma se extendió por todo el grupo A en lo que podría ser considerado como días normales de escuela.

Y eso lo sofocaba.

En toda la mañana no ocurría absolutamente nada interesante. Nadie iba a hacer algo inesperado y no les aguardaba ninguna clase de sorpresa, sus compañeros mantenían en todo momento la mirada fija en la pizarra o en sus cuadernos tomando apuntes, e incluso notó que muchos preferían esperar al tiempo del almuerzo para salir por cualquier motivo antes que pedir permiso al maestro y perder parte de la clase. Desde su asiento, Karma se dedicaba a observar todo a su alrededor, el salón permanecía en silencio mientras hubiese un maestro dentro y si agudizaba un poco el oído podía darse cuenta de que la situación se repetía en todo el edificio. No había nada diferente, no era siquiera capaz de escuchar el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles por encima del ruido de los lápices contra el papel, los temas de conversación que se abordaban durante los descansos eran referentes a los exámenes próximos, los problemas de matemáticas o las dudas que surgieron en una u otra clase y que los mismo alumnos se encargaban de resolver para el resto. La clase de deportes se limitaba a hacerlos dar vueltas alrededor de la cancha, practicar un poco de gimnasia o jugar algún juego de equipo sencillo para el cual todo aquel que no fuera Gakushū era terriblemente malo. Al salir nadie pensaba en ir a un karaoke, ver una película o simplemente vaguear con sus amigos, todos iban directo a casa preocupados por los deberes pendientes y, una vez más, los exámenes que se aproximaban.

–" _Toda su vida gira en torno a la escuela_ " –pensó Karma una mañana justo después de llegar a la estación del instituto y comenzando a caminar hacia el mismo.

El año que pasó siendo alumno de aquella inusual clase de asesinos le había hecho olvidar cómo era la escuela realmente, ahí no habría lecciones de poesía en base a tentáculos, ni jugaría policías y ladrones en deportes o tendría horas enteras para planear un asesinato considerando el terreno y las habilidades personales de cada estudiante. Sería una escuela normal, no los visitarían asesinos profesionales ni les enseñarían a pelear con cuchillos o tendrían maestros cada uno más interesante que el otro. La sed de sangre que le enseñaron a alimentar durante todo un año estaba fuera de lugar en un mundo donde no había razón por la que un adolescente de 15 años tuviera un entrenamiento especial como asesino. No era _lo normal._

Asistir todos los días a clases, estudiar para las pruebas, obedecer las reglas del instituto, seguir una rutina…

– " _Si de cualquier manera voy a hacer eso diariamente por los próximos 3 años, no hará mucha diferencia que lo evite una o dos veces, ¿verdad?"_ –Y con este pensamiento en mente, el pelirrojo detuvo su paso, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo fuera del territorio académico–. _"Seguro llegaré a un lugar mucho más interesante que la escuela"._

* * *

 _Hola a todos~ gracias por acompañarme hasta el tercer capítulo ^^_

 _Este en particular me gustó mucho escribir por dos cosas: a) Karma jugándole bromas a Gakushū, y b) Karma decepcionándose de la escuela._

 _No sé ustedes, pero mientras veía el anime yo sentía que, como ese año había sido tan memorable para los alumnos de la clase E, luego sería difícil recuperar un ritmo de vida normal por lo menos al principio. Sobre todo sentía pena por Karma, porque Koro-sensei fue quien logró un verdadero y sano interés por la escuela y la competencia, pero sin las mismas recompensas o siquiera diversión de antes, pienso que Karma podría descarriarse de nuevo un poco._

 _Y bueno, eso es lo que quise escribir, ojalá les haya gustado y quieran acompañarme hasta el final de la historia. Saludos a todos ^^_


End file.
